Quantum Waltz
by Dusk-03
Summary: At the first anniversary of Relena Peacecraft ascension to Mars Federation's President, an unknown object is spotted in orbit of Venus. The Preventers too spot this object and calculate it will enter Mars orbit. Both factions try to make contact with this object, only to find the same response. "Are you prepared for the Dialogue to Come?"


He felt his body accelerating in space, stars passed by as if they were mere light-bulbs. Countless galaxies and countless universes but none so far with any hints of quantum brainwaves. He didn't know how long it had been since the last mildly interesting planetary system which held any lifeforms, let alone those with quantum brainwaves. Not that it mattered to him anymore, time had stopped for him - he did not grow older nor younger, he would live an eternity, his body no long contained any bio chemicals, he was a celestial being now.

His console flashed as he felt his suit decelerate, at last the Qan[T] had come into contact with a system that may hold quantum brainwaves.

 **QUANTUM SYSTEM  
** **Transition In-Progress**

Then as the lights all but disappeared, his screen once again flashed:

 **QUANTUM SYSTEM  
** **Transition Complete  
** **Purge Re-engage**

He felt the Qan[T] shake as the outer shell reengaged with his Gundam's skeleton and the sword bits closing the gate behind him, once again became part of his Gundam. The Qan[T] was still relatively the same as the day he had left from the Ptolemaios - Setsuna had only witness a few combat engagement when the curious lifeforms of far away systems had perceived him as a threat - but the Qan[T] could easily be repaired by the ELS.

His Gundam once again becoming it's normal formation and no longer in transition mode - Setsuna immediately set his Quantum System to scan for any signs of quantum brainwaves. From his main console, he could see a nearby planet, a planet nearly the size of earth but it was not blue with life but brown, signs of gas and lifelessness. He scan the surroundings with his eyes and took note of the closeness of the nearby star. It was not the first time Setsuna had encountered a solar system much like his own - infact the last time he had done so, he found himself in a system that was also occupied by human lifeforms and they too had mobile suits - although after assessing those humans, it was clear they were not ready for the dialogue to come.

His Gundam began to scanned for quantum brainwaves and any sign of intelligent life. It only took a minute, but he had lifted his heavy body and the results of the scan flash up on his screen.

 **QUANTUM SYSTEM  
** **Quantum Scan Complete  
** **2 QBW within 1 LY**

A system with 2 quantum brainwaves, not what he had hoped for but it showed that this system was capable of the dialogue to come and it was his job to judge whether they were ready for such a dialogue.

The Qan[T]'s systems pinpointed the location of the two noticeable quantum brainwaves and directed his attention to a planet a couple of million miles away. Setsuna readied his Gundam and applied power to his twin drives.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, Qan[T], Mission Start!"

 **O O O**

Mars was a harsh planet but over the years, humanity had tamed and terraformed it into a second earth - although there were still parts of the planet too harsh for any humans to live. It was late Next Spring and the planet was beginning to warm, transplanted animals and greenery jumped to life after a cold but short winter. The President's Palace was located in the middle of a large forest, insuring the Peacecraft family were not disturbed by the public and had the luxury of privacy.

Relena Peacecraft laid her eyes out to her open balcony, where she could enjoy the peaceful Next Spring air. It had been peaceful the last few days - Katherine had successfully repelled the Preventers but Relena was still a target and Heero Yuy had made it known her death would achieve peace. She took a sip of her morning tea while reading over reports sent by her advisors.

It was not a second later did the two giant oak doors leading to her office slam open and in walked her niece and nephew - both shared her brother's looks and leaving no doubt who their father was.

"Auntie." Milou started, he had been out of breath and so too was Naina by her appearance, "Auntie there is something that has come to our attention." He held a folder, she reached for it and opened it to find a shocking picture of a mobile suit. It was not one Relena recognized, neither appearing to be a model built by Doktor T or Instructor W.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She asked

"It was taken by orbiting satellites off of Venus. We think its an Earth prototype mobile suit and they're using Venus as a staging area." Milou explained. "It is also on the move, we calculate it's arrival on Mars within twenty-four hours."

"ESUN knows we're a pacifist nation, they wouldn't dare attack!" Relena had become stressed, a war with the ESUN was not something she needed.

"That's just it auntie," Milou had regained his usual composure, "ESUN has claimed no knowledge of any prototype mobile suit. Either they're lying or this is a rogue enemy. We've been trying to make contact with it but our sensors show that it's emitting a high frequency particle that is interfering with our transmissions."

Relena clasped her hands and looked down in thought - the Mars Federation was a pacifist nation and any intentions to attack this known mobile suit would be seen as going against the very nature of their doctrine. Perhaps, it was what this unknown enemy had wanted, for Relena to make the first move.

"Have Katherine intercept the unknown mobile suit with the Maganacs. Make sure she does not fire the first shot!" She focused on her brother's offsprings, making sure they saw how serious the matter was.

"Yes Auntie." Before both children clipped their heels and marched out of her office.

"Please come for me Heero, time is running out." She softly whispered.

 **O O O**

His fingers tapped quickly at the many triggers on his joystick, his mind tunnelled to what his eyes were seeing. He didn't know how long it had been, probably over an hour but he was never too sure. Even though this was only a simulation, he took it seriously - his mind shut off from everything that was going around him. If his body and mind were tired, he certainly did not show such signs as he continued with his simulation within Snow White's cockpit.

"Yo Heero!" He had thought he was imagining things, until the same words were repeated and quite loudly, "Heero! You in there?"

Heero Yuy slowly took of his Zero System helmet and was met with the sight of the young Duo Maxwell.

"Has Father Maxwell not thought you its rude to interrupt someone?" He asked, reaching for his jacket - even though he had worked up a sweat, the Martian night was still cooler than that of Earth.

"Sorry, but Master Chang has called us all into the briefing room." Duo pointed to the hallway from the hanger that would lead them to Master Chang.

Heero grumbled has he followed the young Duo into the large meeting room. It had seemed everyone of importance had been called in - it was probably a new mission. Heero was beginning to become bored with training alone and the idea of a new mission would allow him to get out of the Preventer's base - he was still working on regaining his flexibility after more than twenty years of cold sleep.

Father Maxwell was leaning against a wall and was soon joined by his son, who Heero still found odd that the boy had looked so much like his father. Both Doktor T and Instructor W were seated at the large meeting table - joined by Trowa Phobos and lastly Heero himself, Master Chang seated at the head.

"Now that we're all here." Master Chang stood and walked to the lowering display. "This morning we intercepted a Mars Federation transmission."

The screen came alive - what appeared shocked all of them. A mobile suit - but a mobile suit designed much like their Gundams and travelling at an incredible speed.

"An unknown mobile suit was spotted off of Venus and is currently in transition to Mars. ESUN has made it known that it is an unknown and quite possibly may interfere with Operation Mythos." Master Chang pointed out, "However, the Mars Federation is already planning to intercept. If they fail and the unknown mobile suit does indeed reach the Mars surface, Operation Mythos will be in jeopardy. I'm sending out Snow White and Warlock to deal with this unknown mobile suit, if that scenario proves correct. Scheherazade will provide back up if need."

They all stood once they had been briefed on their part of the mission, but Master Chang had stopped Heero as the others left.

"Be careful Heero, this mobile suit is not like anything we've seen before." Heero merely nodded at his old colleague.

 **O O O**

Setsuna was getting close to where his quantum computer had pinpointed the location of two possible quantum brainwaves. His monitors showed he was approaching a red dusty planet. It reminded him of Mars but his Mars did not have the dots of greenery and oceans of blue this planet had.

Seconds later, Qan[T]'s alarm began to blare and his centre console locked onto three incoming targets. His monitor zoomed into the targets, they were mobile suits. It was not the first time Setsuna had entered a solar system that contained mobile suits - he had quite the run-in with one that held a mobile suit that could evolve given the situtation.

He used his quantum brainwaves to make contact with the pilots of the suits, only to find these mobile suits to be only empty shells. The suits lined up as to indicate they would not allow him to enter the planet's orbit. It must have been a self defence system the inhabitants of the planet created incase meteors were to hit the planet, Setsuna had decided.

Setsuna did not want to perceive himself as a threat but it was his mission to find those with quantum brainwaves and he could not allow himself to be stopped by automated mobile suits. He readied his GN Sword and reached for his acceleration shifter - GN particles rushed from his GN Drives and the sense of acceleration reached him physically as his body was pushed into his seat by the sheer g-froce.

The unknown mobiles suits were not fast enough to react to the Qan[T], and by the time Setsuna flew past them, all three mobile suits exploded from taking damage. Seconds later, the Qan[T] was entering into the planet's atmosphere - the outer shell of Qan[T] burned red from the friction but Setsuna knew the Qan[T] was built to survive much harsher conditions - the ELS would be constantly repairing itself anyways.

Alarms began to blear inside the Qan[T] - it was not the usual warnings from atmospheric reentry, but that of enemies approaching. Setsuna knew any combat during reentry was risky and the enemy had the upper hand as the his console showed them to be located within the planet's atmosphere - meaning they were likely more of those dolls he had encountered moments before. He again reached out with his quantum brainwaves, in order to make contact with the mobile suits that were heading straight for him and again he found nothing.

Sword bits detached from the Qan[T] and with a sprinkle of GN particles, flew straight at the empty mobile suits. His Gundam was still burning from reentry and using his sword bits would be the lease stressful scenario for the Qan[T]. And again it took only seconds for the Qan[T] to make short work of the enemy. Setsuna did not want to continue this loop, his mission was a peaceful one and his actions would be misinterpreted.

" _What are you?_ " He heard a child's voice through his head - was this the quantum brainwave he had been looking for? Setsuna focused his mind and located the voice, it was some distance from him but no doubt it was referring to him. He tried to make a mental connection but found he could not do so - it was not the quantum brainwave he had been looking for.

The voice belonged to a young women, not a child as Setsuna had first thought. His quantum brainwaves had become a second eye after so many years, he was able to see the how people interrupted themselves through a quantum connection - and the voice had saw herself as a young women with short blond hair and bright blue eyes.

" _I am Setsuna, who are you?_ " He tried to ask back but received no answer. He could feel that she felt him answer but her mind was not developed enough to handle a connection - she was not ready for the dialogue to come.

Setsuna was awoken as more alarms began to sound within his cockpit. He scanned the skies as he tried to make visual contact with whatever it was heading towards him. And soon, his monitor locked on to the enemy - it had come from the same direction as where the young women he had just heard. It was just as Setsuna had feared, the young women had seen him as an enemy.

He could see her suit as she approached - a torquiest coloured mobile suit and as Setsuna zoomed his camera on it, he could see the distinctive feature of the mobile suit - he was not shocked that it had the appearance of a Gundam; after all he had already visited another star system that held a Gundam. His monitor had labelled the suit as XXXG-01H3 Prometheus - it looked premeditative and the only visible weapon system seemed to be a large gatling gun. He did not move - he knew any actions taken by him would look threatening and he also knew that the Qan[T] could not be damaged so easily. Setsuna tried to establish communications with the girl.

"I am Setsuna F. Seiei of Celestial Being. I have come on a peaceful mission to establish a connection to this star system." Setsuna spoke into his radio and he knew the girl had received the transmission as her mobile suit came to a dead stop.

"What do you meaning, to establish a connection with this star system? What are your intensions?" The girl spoke back.

"I have come from a long away place to find systems that are ready for the dialogue to come. I am not here with ill intentions." He spoke back and could feel the girl debating with herself.

"Then why have you destroyed my mobile dolls?" She replied - she must have been referring to those empty mobile suits that had tried to attack him.

"I had not sensed any presence of life within those mobile suits and thus deemed them to be expendable."

"You can sense life?" She questioned out of breath.

"I poses a quantum brainwave, I am able to communicate with life forms with similar brainwaves and I can also feel other life forms. I have detected two such cases on this planet." He replied, both their mobile suits were slowly descending - although he would practically never run out of GN particles, he could see the girl's mobile suit struggling to keep flight.

"You must mean Cyrene!" The girl replied with excitement.

"Then would you take me to this Cyr….." Setsuna was unable to finish as a beam flashed across his screen. Setsuna manoeuvred his Gundam to face the direction from which the beam had been shot. With his naked eye, he could see two figures off in the distance, whatever they were, they had been covered in a tarp, nearly blending in with the red tinge of the planet's dust.

The Qan[T]'s monitors immediately locked on to the two figures - XXXG-00W00 Snow White and XXXG-01D3 Warlock. Setsuna took grip of his controls, he could tell whoever these intruders were, something was odd about them.

"The Preventers!" He heard the girl, shocked, as she spoke through their transmission. Setsuna could sense fear in the girl but she was having an internal debate. Setsuna however, did not hesitate - being shot at was often signs of hostility.

With quick movements of his fingers on Qan[T]'s controls, his twin drives began to light up as more GN particles flowed out. The Qan[T] readied his GN Sword and raised his shield in case he was to be fired upon. Setsuna could already feel the burst of acceleration once he was ready for his Gundam to take flight.

"Mr. Setsuna please be careful. Those two are expert pilots." The girl spoke up once again.

Setsuna took note of what the girl had said but in his years as a Gundam Meister, there were only a small amount of those who could match him in combat. With a simple push on his accelerator, the Qan[T] began to rush towards the two intruders. The Qan[T] sped near ground level, any lower and Setsuna could have found himself crashed - his shield raised and his outstretched hand carrying the GN sword, ready to strike his first target. Setsuna knew it was an impulsive move to strike first, after all, his mission was a peaceful one, to find those ready for the dialogue to come - but something instinctive was driving him towards the intruders and for that reason, Setsuna had set his sights on the one labelled Snow White.

The Qan[T] was meters away from Snow White when Setsuna ordered his Gundam to swing his GN sword, knowing full well the battle would end with one strike. However that had become false, as the one known as Snow White dodged as the GN sword came near and Setsuna found himself frowning with surprise - quickly turning his Gundam to face his missed opponent, his golden eyes wide with disbelief. The girl had been right, whoever the pilot was, they were indeed skilled - as even the most skilled could not dodge the Qan[T], the Snow White had read his every movement.

He faced his Gundam towards Snow White once again and again he rushed towards his opponent - and again his move had been read, the Snow White dodged at the last moment, with little movement. Setsuna itched as he was ready to pull the trigger for Trans-Am but thought against it - he was in no real danger and it would be wise to not use his trump card so early.

Setsuna reached out with his quantum brainwave, hoping that he would be able to communicate with the pilot - perhaps, this was the being who's brainwave the Quantum System had detected. He focused and reached out his mind, to see the ones currently occupying the battlefield. The sandy haired blond girl was watching in sheer awe, a new face appeared but Setsuna knew it was not the pilot of the Snow White - the boy had dark braided hair and a mischievous smile; and he too looked on with amazement and Setsuna realized he must have been the pilot of the other suit. Then Setsuna spotted the pilot of the Snow White - yet the pilot was faceless, something was blocking Setsuna's quantum brainwaves. He could feel it in the back of his mind and so too could the ELS in his body - this was indeed the quantum brainwave they had been searching for.

Setsuna's eyes twinkled its golden colour, he reached out with his quantum brainwaves now knowing the opponent was the one he had been searching for - yet the more he reached out, the more he found himself being blocked. Setsuna continued to connect with the pilot of Snow White but again and again he found nothing but the faceless pilot, no words except for silence. And all the while, the two mobile suits were engaged in a fine line of combat - as the two on lookers could barely keep track of the Qan[T] and Snow White. Setsuna too was in awe, no one had ever so easily read his movements - not even the best pilots from his world, yet this pilot who possessed a quantum brainwave could almost read the future.

After what seemed like an eternity trying to land at least one hit on to the mysterious Snow White, Setsuna decided to back off and clear some distance between the two - it was not wise to continue such a wasteful effort. And the more frustrating the battle had become, the more Setsuna's finger inched towards Trans-Am.

"Mr. Setsuna! Please follow me!" The voice of the sandy haired girl interrupted through his audio connection with her, as her mobile suit unlocked its armour to reveal dozens of rocket launchers neatly fitted throughout her mobile suit. She fired without warning and the rockets raced towards their target.

They had hit and smoke filled the distance between the Qan[T] and Snow White - the girl had already began retreating, Setsuna with one last stoic look towards the Snow White, Setsuna had decided following the girl would be the best course of action, if he ever wanted to fully communicate with the quantum brainwaves upon this planet.

 **O O O**

Relena Peacecraft looked on the palace's courtyard as swirls of dust began to form, indicating the arrival of her guests. The familiar sight of the Prometheus was a given but she was shocked to see her second guess - a mobile suit, but not just any mobile suit, one designed to look like a Gundam. Katherine had already sent word she was arriving with the mysterious mobile suit they had discoveared off the orbit of Venus just the other day, but seeing it in real life, Relena knew this mobile suit was special - in the back of her mind, she could feel an aura coming from the pilot of the mobile suit.

Her nephew and niece were already at the grounds ready to meet with the pilots of the two suits and Relena knew she too would have to make her way there to greet them. As she turned to exist her suit, the voice of her brother stopped her.

"Becareful Relena, I don't know what it is, but I feel something odd from that suit." Cyrene Wind did not look away from the window which faced the two mobile suits, he face calm and emotionless as always.

Relena did not answer her brother, she already had her own intuitions about whoever the pilot was and did not need to be told to be careful.

She reached the courtyard just in time as Prometheus' hatch opened and down came Katherine in her pilot's uniform. Relena was the first to greet the clone of her former friend with warm kisses to the girls cheeks, the same was done by her niece. However, Milou being the less professional of them all, greeted the girl with a warm hug, leaving the flushed Katherine with pink cheeks of embarrassment.

They were interrupted however, when the hissing sound of the mysterious mobile suit opened and all eyes focused onto who was about to pop out. The pilot was indeed human but there was something drastically different than those who stood int he courtyard. His pilot's suit was blue and metallic, yet the fabric twisted and moved as easily as silk. The boy's skin was other worldly, silver and not fleshed covered, his hair, the same silver like his skin and some black - but the most striking feature about the pilot was his eyes. They glowed a golden colour and twinkled like the night sky, and when Relena stared into them, she found herself lost in the emptiness of space.

She quickly snapped out of her trans and held out her hand to greet the alien, "I welcome you to the Mars Federation, my name is"

"Marina Ismail!" The silver skinned men interrupted but quickly collected himself, "I am sorry. You very much look like someone I once knew."

"It is quite alright Mister…" She did not know his name, she had not listened to the report Katherine gave before they arrived.

"Setsuna. Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister of Celestial Being." He took her hand and greeted her. She was indeed correct in assuming the men's mobile suit ws a Gundam, although she had thought the technology for such machines were only held by the Preventers.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Seiei. I am Relena Peacecraft of the Mars Federation." The men looked shocked to hear where he was but Relena did not want to push further. "I am sorry if we look shock to say the least, you are the first alien life form we humans have ever come into contact with, I wish it would have been a bigger event to announce your arrival but we are in the middle of a war against a guerrilla group, the very same you have just encountered. We are just surprised by your appearance - you look very human yet silver skin is not something we are accustomed to."

"That is quite alright Miss. Relena. The truth is I am no longer human, it is a long story but I have become a hybrid of sorts between humans and an alien life form my homeland calls ELS." The silver men replied.

"Then if it is quite alright with you Mr. Setsuna, would you tell us about your homeland over dinner?" Relena led the silver men into the palace, hoping to learn about his past and why an alien had made contact with Mars.

 **O O O**

They sat at the long wooden table, Setsuna slowly watched his company, they were all enjoying their meal and Setsuna had too, show his gratefulness - he did not need food nor could he taste any of it, his ELS transformation had robbed him the enjoyment of food. His host hardly noticed, they seemed to be concentrated on his stories rather than his eating habits. He did not know why he had become so open to these strangers - in his younger days he was a complete shut in, trusting no one, not even Celestial Being members - yet his days travelling through the hundred worlds had opened him, his mind being able to read others had caused him to see people without fear.

" _You do not belong here alien._ " A pressure cut through Setsuna's head, he knew it was not the voice of his host - Setsuna did not show a reaction, not wanting to alarm his host but this mysterious voice had his attention.

" _Who are you? Show yourself!_ " He managed to sent his psychic voice out around him, trying to probe where this new quantum brainwave was coming from.

" _It does not matter who I am. You on the other hand, do not belong here._ " The voice was cold but Setsuna continued to look around him, using his Innovator mind, trying to match the voice with a face.

" _You are the quantum brainwave I am looking for, show yourself!_ " His mind scream out.

"Mr. Setsuna, I do hope you will stay a little while longer, we have plenty of room here at the palace and you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. I think you will be a inspiration to humanity and we should hope to hold this _dialogue_ to come with your own world." Setsuna was interrupted from his thoughts as the woman who looked and acted so much like Marina Ismail spoke at him.

However this peaceful exchange ended as the heavy oak doors to the palace's dinning room opened with a burst and the Martian guards quickly streamed in, "Your highness! Our system has detected movement from the Preventers! They're heading here now!"

"Send Katherine and Milou out." The Martian President ordered and turned to Setsuna, "Mr. Seiei, please follow me to safety, we have underground bunkers we can use."

"I will also be joining the fight Miss. Relena Peacecraft. I have a score to settle with the one you call Snow White."

"Heero?" Setsuna became suspicious, the face of the woman before him told him she knew the quantum brainwave he was seeking.

He did not allow for the woman to reply before stepping out of the palace and into the pilot seat of the Qan[T] - the screens and controls already lighting up and springing to life with a flick of his mind.

Qan[T]'s eyes light up to life, his twin drives already spinning and GN particles streaming in waves out of them. He could already feel the g-forces pulling at him, the Qan[T]'s ELS mind excited for the acceleration to come. The feet of Qan[T] was already hovering above ground when Setsuna's hand reached for the accelerator - with a push of his hand, GN particles raced away from the GN drives as the Qan[T] raced across the sky.

His monitor alerted him to his companions - the heavy armoured and weaponized suit that was the Prometheus and another - the Qan[T] labelled the new suit OZ-13MS Epyon White. The two suit followed, unable to catch the Qan[T] as it continued to push on with its GN drives. Soon the invaders showed up on Setsuna's system - the two suits he had fought just hours before, Snow White and Warlock.

Setsuna's golden eyes focused on his target and accelerated the Qan[T] even faster as it raced away from the safety of his companions and towards his enemies. Setsuna had only one target in mind, the Snow White - he wanted to know why he could not start a dialogue with the pilot - it was clear Snow White held a quantum brainwave; his own mind could sense it but something was blocking him from seeing.

Without warning, the Qan[T] unsheathed his GN Sword and his GN Sword Bits flew towards Snow White. However, Snow White easily dodged the incoming Sword Bits and with his two beam sabres, deflected the second wave of Sword Bits away as it charged toward's Setsuna. The two soon locked swords - Setsuna continued to use his quantum brainwave in hopes of communicating with Snow White but it seemed hopeless.

He could see his companions were now engaged with the Warlock - it's double scythes effectively taking care of the two Martian mobile suits. Without having to worry about the other unit, Setsuna set himself to combat the Snow White - yet again and again, it felt as though the Snow White was reading his every move; it dodged and countered so efficiently, it should have been impossible to anticipate Setsuna's every move. Yet it was exactly what was happening.

The Qan[T] was superior to the Snow White, the Quantum System had already analyzed every physical part of Snow White, Setsuna had a detailed list of the suit's specs - yet the pilot's ability to match every single move of Setsuna made Snow White the one ever closing in on victory. Every swing of the GN Sword was met with a deflection from the opponent's beam sabre and a counter from Snow White's other - Setsuna could only block hopelessly with his shield. And every move by his GN Sword Bits were easily dodged. The suits continued, engaged in an endless waltz of swords clashing.

Setsuna closed in again but Snow White easily dodged once again - Setsuna was sweating now, a sensation he had not felt for years; he had thought the ELS replaced any body normal body function. When Snow White dodged, Setsuna turned the Qan[T] around to go for another series of blows but was stopped when his alarms went off and another green beam was shot between him and Snow White - his monitors locked on to another unknown suit: OZ-00MS4 Tallgeese Heaven.

" _I'll say this again alien, you do not belong to this world._ " It was the same voice as the one he had encountered at the Palace - and now Setsuna knew the exact direction as to where the voice had came from: the Tallgeese.

" _I come to this world in peace!_ " Setsuna replied.

" _You do not understand alien. You are interfering with all that we have worked for._ " The Tallgesse flew past the Qan[T] and was now staring straight at Snow White, it pulled his hand out, as to gesture Setsuna was not allow to pass. " _Go back to your own world, ours is not ready for your dialogue._ "

Setsuna wanted to argue, this world had the most potential of all he had so far visited but he could also see this was not one of peace. It took his own world hundreds of years to finally achieve understanding and when Setsuna's own world was met with the dialogue, they too were not prepared. Maybe this mysterious martian was correct, this world was not ready for the dialogue to come and until they achieve peace, it would not be prepared. However, Setsuna would ensure no other cross into this world until the time they become ready for the dialogue.

"You have achieved the first steps for the dialogue to come. Until such time, this world must continue to evolve. I do not know what conflicts you may still harbour, but once you achieve understanding amongst yourself, I will return." This time he did not use his quantum brainwaves, instead sending out an audio transmission he knew would be picked up my the mobile suits within the battlefield - which he knew this mysterious Tallgeese was also transmitting back to the young president. He did not know if the Snow White too heard his message but it had let his guard down and seemed no longer interested in continuing the fight with the Qan[T].

He turned his Gundam to face away from the two mobile suits, his GN drives exploding with GN particles as Setsuna readied himself with the all too familiar process. The GN Sword Bits aligned themselves and once again his centre console flared up and he was met with its familiar message:

 **QUANTUM SYSTEM  
** **Transition Standby**

And with a blink of the eye, the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] disappeared through it's self generated gate and Setsuna F. Sei was once again met with the familiar light of the gateway, hoping the next world he would come across would be ready for the dialogue to come.

There were many mysteries to be discovered within this world, but Setsuna was not ready to uncover these mysteries that still plagued him.


End file.
